


Smitten

by DestielSnot



Series: Lovely - A series of Joshler Alpha/Beta/Omega drabbles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh Dun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I might've missed a few so let me know if I did!, I think that's all the tags, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Tyler Joseph, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Top Josh Dun, Whoops and there's, but like only once, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: A lazy day spent well.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Lovely - A series of Joshler Alpha/Beta/Omega drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570729
Kudos: 59





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to say I'm so sorry I haven't published anything in forever! My life has been hectic (and not in a good way) so I haven't had any motivation. But I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and decided to write something based off of the prompt **Shower/Bath**! Either way I hope you enjoy this little drabble, If you do, please kudos and comment. Both really inspire me to write more for you guys (comments more so), and if you have a request or prompt or really anything like that, let me know!
> 
> If you like to roleplay bandoms message me on instagram at destielsnot! If you don't have insta, let me know and we can figure something out.
> 
> (also I've been getting into making mood boards for my stories so I'll link that at the end of the work!)

Tyler’s eyes fluttered open as pale yellow light from the bedroom window seeped through the white blinds. The rays of sunshine only furthered the warmth that seemed to surround him as he laid snuggled up in his Alpha’s strong arms, the feeling of content washing over him like waves crashing onto a shore. He couldn’t help but sigh softly and nuzzle his face into Josh’s broad chest, taking in his scent of tangerines and cypress. It always seemed to lull him, even before they were mated and together.

Tyler decided to take a few minutes and enjoy the tranquility of the morning, basking in their mingled body heat and listening to the steady thumping of Josh’s heart against his chest. His hand was splayed against his mate’s toned stomach, rising slightly with every breath Josh took. He was always a pretty heavy sleeper and it took quite a bit to stir him awake half of the time. Tyler didn’t mind at all because it made moments like these possible — he got to stare all he wanted at his handsome mate without any distractions.

And boy was Josh handsome, Tyler would never tire of looking at him. His previously dyed red hair was faded, curls messy and every which way because of sleep. His face looked so peaceful too and the slight facial hair he had growing was (oddly) arousing to the Omega; he loved the feeling of the stubble brushing against his sensitive skin as Josh sucked beautiful marks onto his tanned flesh, or hell — when he ate him out, it drove him absolutely mad.

The thought made him shiver despite the warmth encompassing him, and he could almost _almost_ feel the phantom touches against his thighs and stomach. He buried his face back into Josh’s chest and purred quietly, hand moving up to rest beside his head as he closed his eyes once again to will the carnal thoughts and images away. He focused on the sound of Josh’s quiet breathing.

They didn’t really have anything planned today so sleeping in was just fine, though he was pretty sure they needed to go shopping for some groceries pretty soon. Maybe they could make the day of it. Tyler loved doing domestic things like that, just shopping at the grocery store with Josh made him happy, given spending any time with his mate made him beam.

Tyler looked up when he felt Josh start to stir, the colorful tattooed arm he had wrapped around him tightening it’s comforting grip. He smiled warmly when his Alpha’s light brown eyes met his own in a tired gaze.

“Morning baby.” Josh mumbled with a sleep-laced voice, hand soothing down the middle of Tyler’s back as he spoke. The action had the Omega sighing.

“G’morning Alpha.” Tyler loved calling Josh his Alpha in all variants, it was almost like a verification for him. Josh was _his_ mate and _his_ Alpha, and he was the only person in the world who got to say that.

Josh hummed, eyes slipping shut for a brief moment as his fingers traced over the bumps of Tyler’s spine. The heat of his calloused fingertips made Tyler keen like a cat, content noises slipping past his plump lips as he stared up at his Alpha.

“We have any plans today or can we just stay in bed?” Josh asked, hand sliding down to the dip of Tyler’s back which had the Omega pushing up into the touch subconsciously.

“I think we need to go grocery shopping, but...” Tyler dropped his head to place a chaste kiss to the middle of Josh’s pale chest. “maybe when we come back home…” The promise was there, even though it was unsaid.

Josh’s lips quirked into a small grin as he nodded. “Okay. Shower?”

“Yeah.” God, showering together was probably one of Tyler’s favorite things in the world. Sometimes things got heated but even when they didn’t, the Omega was elated to be taken care of and doing the same for his mate.

It didn’t take long for them to get up and ready for their shower and in no time the both were standing in the tub, hot water cascading around them as they washed each other’s hair and body. Tyler couldn’t hold back the purr that rumbled his chest as Josh’s hands rubbed circles on his taut stomach, washing away the soap suds that stuck to his skin.

Josh pressed his slick chest against Tyler’s back, head dipping to pepper kisses along the expanse of his Omega’s neck, lips and tongue brushing over their mating mark which made Tyler gasp out — the sound quieted by the pattering of water hitting tiles. Tyler’s hands grasped onto Josh’s that were still settled over top of his stomach, head tilting so that his mate had better access.

Josh’s canines prodded the silver scar, eliciting a louder moan from the Omega that echoed off of the tiled walls. His neck was a sensitive spot for him, especially the area of their bond, and his mate always used that information to his advantage.

Heat was starting to pool low in Tyler’s abdomen, steadily building every time Josh’s tongue darted out or his teeth dragged against his heated skin. His Alpha’s hands slid up to his chest, parted fingers brushing over his nipples. The Omega let out a breathy moan, biting his bottom lip to try and quiet himself as he arched into the touch, silently asking for more.

“Let me hear those beautiful noises Omega.” Josh muttered into the crook of Tyler’s neck, hot breath causing goosebumps to form along the expanse of skin. Tyler immediately obeyed, letting his plump bottom lip slip from between his teeth. His Alpha’s hands went back to work, rolling the quickly hardening buds between his fingers and pinching roughly causing Tyler’s body to tremble.

He could feel Josh’s hard cock pressed against the cleft of his ass and it had him rocking back subconsciously, his own erection jutting up against his stomach and leaking watery precum from the tip. The stream of water from the shower nozzle kept steadily washing the fluids away and down into the drain.

Tyler felt himself starting to slick, fluttering hole clenching around nothing every time the head of Josh’s cock brushed over his rim. His breathing kept hitching, growing heavy not only because of his pleasure but because of the steam surrounding them. Josh kept one hand working on his sensitive nipple, the other slipping down to his hip and rubbing gently as he continued to suck marks down his neck and shoulder.

“We — We still have to go shopping today.” Tyler panted out, body thrumming with wanton desire.

Josh hummed against his shoulder, sucking a dark hickey into the tan skin before speaking. “We’ll go later, right now,” He licked over the mark he just created. “I really, really want to fuck the ever living hell out of you.”

Josh’s words left Tyler’s mind feeling fuzzy and a gush of slick leaked out of him, actively coating his Alpha’s cock and the back of his thighs, causing Josh to groan.

“Lean against the wall baby, present for me.” Josh ordered and Tyler did just that, leaning forward and planting his hands against the wet tiles. His back was arched, perky ass on full display for his Alpha now and the thought had his thighs quivering in anticipation as he felt Josh’s calloused hands run up and down his sides.

“Josh!” Tyler yelped when his Alpha landed a proper smack to his right ass cheek, the sound of skin slapping skin resonating off of the bathroom walls. The hot tingles that followed immediately after made the Omega whimper and push his ass out.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get over how plump your ass is,” Josh murmured, hand soothing over the place that he had just hit. “’s perfect.” Tyler turned his head the best he could to watch his mate pepper kisses along his spine and downward, facial hair brushing against his slick and heated skin. The touch had his knees buckling and if it weren’t for Josh’s hard grip on his hip he probably would’ve sunk down onto the bathtub floor.

Water was getting into his eyes and making everything blurry and he was positive that his skin would start to prune soon from being in the shower for so long but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Josh was biting and sucking marks into his skin and down his back. Josh’s hand gripped one of his cheeks, spreading him open before licking a broad stripe over his slick and puffy rim — the action had the Omega’s body jolting as he inhaled shakily.

Josh’s tongue licked around his rim, catching the sweet and fruity slick that was now steadily leaking out of Tyler. The Omega knew what he tasted like, hell, when he first presented he couldn’t help but be curious and lick the sticky liquid from his fingers — he tasted like powdered sugar and peaches, an odd combination but it worked well and his Alpha seemed to be obsessed with it. He ate him out whenever he could and Tyler was absolutely _not_ going to complain.

Once Tyler’s body was relaxed and open enough, Josh darted his tongue in past the tight ring of muscles. He felt like he was about to melt, crying out every time his Alpha flicked his tongue against his slick walls, slowly opening him up further. Tyler’s hands clenched into fists against the tile, blunt nails digging into his palms as Josh ate him out greedily.

“A-Alpha s-so good, Josh please!” Tyler was practically babbling at this point, head hung past his shoulders as he sputtered out more nonsense clutters of the words ‘Alpha’ ‘Josh’ and ‘yes!’.

Tyler’s eyes rolled back when Josh added a finger into the mix, prodding it in with his tongue and basically fucking him with both. The Omega couldn’t control the bucking of his hips, pushing against the wonderful pressure as he panted heavily between incoherent praise. He could just hear Josh’s approving growls under his own noises and the sound of the water pelting the tub.

Josh added a second finger shortly after then a third, the pads of the digits grazing Tyler’s prostate every few thrusts while his tongue licked around his stretched rim. The Omega was practically out of it at this point, zoned in on the sublime feeling of being worked open while rocking his hips in time with it.

Tyler whined when Josh pulled his fingers out and stood up, chest pressing against his back. “I’ve got you Omega,” Josh soothed, hand rubbing Tyler’s hip tenderly while he lined his aching cock up with the other. Tyler mewled as the head of Josh’s cock breached his slick entrance slowly, pushing in with a quiet ‘pop’. The Alpha gave Tyler a second to adjust before gradually sheathing himself into his mate’s tight heat.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for days,” Josh grunted into Tyler’s ear, pulling out more than half way only to push back in harshly — knocking a moan right out of the Omega’s parted swollen lips. “Everyone at the store’s gonna know how well I fucked you.” The Alpha set up a deep and measured rhythm, hips slamming at a steady pace that progressively got quicker.

Tyler was already so close, his cock dripping precum onto the bathtub floor in a perpetual stream and thighs shaking as he met every one of Josh’s continual hard thrusts. His Alpha switched up the angle just barely, the head of his cock pushing right into his prostate causing the Omega to virtually howl.

“Fuck yes, there, Alpha! P-please oh my God!” The sinful begging spurred Josh on as he continued his ministrations, hips stuttering occasionally whenever Tyler clenched around his pulsing cock, carrying him closer and closer to popping his knot.

Josh mouthed at the back of Tyler’s neck, licking and nipping the wet skin, actively muffling his own grunts and moans. He reached a hand around, gripping Tyler’s cock and jerking him in time with his thrusts. It only took a few pumps before the Omega was cumming with a choked off moan, slick gushing out of him and walls clenching tightly around Josh’s large cock as he rode off his orgasm.

Josh’s knot swelled up steadily, stretching Tyler’s sensitive rim with his now shallow thrusts. Eventually his knot locked him in place, Tyler’s slick walls milking him out of his orgasm. The Alpha panted against his Omega’s shoulder as he caught his breath, cum continuously filling up Tyler’s channel. Tyler came a second time when Josh gave a roll of his hips, body going limp against the shower wall, shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasms.

The hot water had started to run cold by the time Josh’s knot went down and he was able to pull out, cum leaking out of Tyler’s now puffy and red abused hole. Josh helped Tyler to stand, the Omega’s legs having felt like jelly after cumming twice.

After washing up again quickly afterwards, the two got out of the shower. Josh grabbed one of the fluffy towels off of the hook and wrapped Tyler up with it before grabbing one for himself and wrapping it around his waist. Tyler was sure he looked utterly blissed and fucked out and his thoughts were confirmed when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror — his neck and shoulder was completely covered in hickeys and bite marks and his plush lips were swollen from all the biting he had done.

He couldn’t help but smile despite the ache he felt at the end of his spine. Josh really did a number on him and he absolutely loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Smitten Mood Board](https://imgur.com/a/bFRUj3f)


End file.
